


Assassination With A Chance Of Dating

by thorsten_is_in_the_hood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassin!Sam, M/M, it's a bit fluffy, not really bad things happening here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsten_is_in_the_hood/pseuds/thorsten_is_in_the_hood
Summary: In a deep, drunken depression Gabriel decides to end his life. He doesn't dare to do it himself so he hires an assassin to do it at random within a year. The following day he sobers up and changes his mind but can't get hold of the assassin.(Based of a writing prompt)





	Assassination With A Chance Of Dating

"Everything is just so meaningless... my life is horrible, why can't it end already?" a man sighed in the darkness of his room. He wanted to die but was too scared to do it himself. He felt pathetic and just wanted it all to end.

-~-

"Cas? I fucked up. I mean I _r_ _eally_  fucked up this time."

"Gabriel, what is it this time?"

The short man walked around his room with his phone in hand, trying not to panic. "So, uh, I got a bit drunk last night and got depressive at one point... and... I might have hired an assassin to kill me..."

A crash could be heard from the other side of the line. "Are you serious?"

Gabriel gulped and sat down on his bed. "Yeah... I spend my entire money on that, the savings for the new car and the vacation. It was 45,000$, I hope I have the next rent and some money for food left..."

"Forget the money, Gabriel! _When_ will you be killed?!"

"That's actually quite funny... I wasn't sure yesterday on when to die and wrote that it should be on a random day this year."

Castiel sighed on the other line heavily. "Okay. I don't even want to know how you contacted an assassin, but why don't you just contact him again and cancel it? I'm sure he'd do that if he can keep the money."

"Great idea! But you can only do one payment before you get banned from the site, so I'll have to come over to your place, lil' bro. Hope you don't mind."

-~-

Castiel stood next to his brother, as he installed the necessary gates to leave the normal web.

"There, that's the site! Now, where is he..." Gabriel thought out loud, clicking himself through the page. "Do you read the name 'bloody moose' anywhere?"

"Your assassin is called bloody moose?" Castiel asked instead.

Gabriel laughed a bit, nodding. "Yeah, I liked that username, that's why I chose him in the first place!"

"You're unbelievable." his brother sighed. "I'll get us something to drink."

After a cup of tea for Castiel and coffee for Gabriel, as well as 20 minutes, the shorter man was at his limit. "Argh, fuckedy fuck fuuuuck, fucking shit, why can't I find him?! I even put up a fake target but he doesn't take the bait, guess he must be busy... busy planning... my death..."

"Language, brother. We will find a way, eventually."

Gabriel looked at Cas, tearing up. "You really think so?"

"No. I'm hoping that man took your money and doesn't even plan to murder anyone..."

"Oh, that's just torture. This year is soooo long, and I can't just live one fucking day without fearing for my life. The guy didn't even ask for information, he said he can find it all out himself! I'm so fucking scared, Cas..."

-~-

The next days were filled with Gabriel hiding at his brother's place, flinching at every sound.

"Gabriel, I doubt that killer was real. Why would he wait for so long?" Castiel reasoned, and after another few days, Gabriel eventually left again and tried to live his life.

Days went by, even months, and Gabriel felt both better and worse with each day. The chance of it being a scam grew, but also the number of days left until he was truly safe.

And so the year went by, and then New Year's started to creep closer.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Castiel asked his brother a last time. The brothers had been invited to a party, but Gabriel refused, saying he would ruin the mood until the year would end at last.

"Yeah. I'll just watch some shitty New Year's shows and hopefully doze off at one point." Gabriel smiled nervously. He was almost sure now that the assassin was fake since no one would make such a dramatic scene for a soon-to-be-dead-guy.

After his brother left, he made himself comfortable on the couch with various snacks, many sweets, and the classical sparkling wine with grapes.

He stared more at the counter than at what was going on in the flashy show about charts. The minutes went by far too slowly, and when it was 23:58 he heard a small noise from the hallway.

"Okay, Gabriel, it's just your head. You're getting paranoid in the last two minutes, it's completely understandable." he calmed himself down, closing his eyes.

When he opened them again, a dark figure stood next to the couch, armed with a gun in one hand and a knife strapped to his leg.

"OH MY FUCKING-" Gabriel shrieked, clutching the thin blanket to his chest like it would give him any kind of protection.

The tall man looked at the counter on the screen and then loaded his gun while slowly walking over.

"Shit shit shit shit. Listen, I drunk texted you, I don't wanna die, please!" Gabriel pleaded, jumping up from the couch and walked backward until his back hit the wall.

The assassin seemed to grin, though it was barely visible through the black mask that only showed the man's eyes. He walked closer in time with the crowd on TV cheering down the last seconds.

_"10, 9, 8, 7"_

He checked his gun a last time before pointing it loosely on the man.

_"6, 5, 4"_

He closed the distance with the in fear frozen Gabriel.

_"3, 2"_

He pressed the gun against Gabriel's chest.

_"1"_

"Boom." He said in a low tone.

**_"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_ **

Gabriel blinked a few times, staring at the gun on his chest.

"Guess I missed the dead line." the tall man chuckled, pulling the gun away and opened the magazine, showing Gabriel that the gun had no bullets. "I even forgot the bullets."

"YOU GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK YOU DICKHEAD!" Gabriel wheezed, dropping down to his knees.

The man laughed a little and sat down across the smaller man. "Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

Gabriel shook his head, curling into himself. "Are you the actual bloody moose or just someone one of my asshole friends hired to make me piss myself?"

"I'm a real assassin. Did you seriously-"

"No, it was an exaggeration. But... how come you're here but you didn't kill me?" Gabriel asked, slowly calming down.

Bloody Moose stood up and carried the snacks, sweets, and sparkling water over to the other male. "Depends. I came here today because I didn't want to be alone on New Years... And I didn't kill you because... well... I went through your files and..."

"And what?" Gabriel asked nervously, wondering what the assassin had read about him.

The assassin held his neck with one hand. "I don't know, you looked nice and didn't seem like someone who would deserve it to be murdered."

Gabriel felt relief wash through him. "Nice in a sense of friendly or nice in a sense of good-looking?"

The man chuckled, shaking his head. "You're unbelievable. And good-looking."

Gabriel smiled a little. "People tell me that often," he said and reached for a lollipop.

"So, what now? Want some sparkling wine and snacks, Mr. Bloody Moose?"

The assassin pulled off the mask, revealing one of the most handsome faces Gabriel had ever seen. "Call me Sam."

"Sam..." Gabriel repeated in a daze as he filled their glasses. "Aren't you worried that I'll call the police? I mean, I now know your face and name."

Sam took a sip and smirked. "No, I can blackmail the hell out of you so hard it would make CNN proud."

Gabriel grinned. "Burn! Still, I can't believe I'm celebrating New Year's with a killer."

The taller man put his glass down and ate a couple of grapes before answering. "You aren't the only one. My brother has also some work to do today."

"Is he an assassin too?" Gabriel asked, already having a feeling what the answer is.

"Yeah, but he isn't much into the one person stealth murders, he does the big 'accidents'."

Gabriel nearly choked on his wine, staring with wide eyes. "So of all the death by fireworks people tonight some will have been murdered?"

Sam nodded while he emptied his glass. "Haven't seen him lately, though. Last time was for some early christmas, we mostly meet up for holidays in between hunts."

"Hunts?"

Sam ran his hands through his hair. "That's what we call our job."

"I see... You guys are weird. What did you get each other for christmas, 'cause I doubt that you give away socks to an assassin." Gabriel asked, opening a bag of M&M's.

The taller man took some with polite thanks. "I got Dean a grenade launcher from the black market. You should've seen it- he was like an overexcited five-year-old. I got a new laptop in return."

"Huh... this is just so weird, this whole situation... I mean, do you spend time with your victims often? Is this normal for you?" Gabriel shook his head in disbelief, munching through the chocolate.

Sam smiled softly. "Not with the victims, but I met up with a few customers before. You're my first suicide case, though."

Then, the brunette's phone started vibrating, and he got his phone out with a finger held up, signaling Gabriel to wait a moment.

"Kevin? No, It's called off. Yeah. No, it's fine. That would be nice of you, thanks! What? Yeah, no I'm good but a bit busy so I'll call again on monday for the details. See ya." he hung up and held out his empty glass for Gabriel to fill up. "Well, since I missed the deadline, you'll be getting your money back someday next week."

"R-Really!?" the smaller man grinned as he refilled the glass. "Awesome. But I'll pay you for coming here tonight and hiring you in the first place. Does a dinner for payment sound nice?"

Sam took a sip before humming in agreement. "Sure, I don't live that far from you either, so that's no problem."

"Alright! Don't get caught in meanwhile, my big bad Sasquatch."

The assassin started blushing, a deep red painting his cheeks. "I- uh- yeah. I won't... And don't drunk-hire assassin's again either."

"Can I drunk-dial one?" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, causing Sam to snort a bit.

"Just one. I'll send you a text later so you'll have my private number."

Gabriel opened his mouth but closed it soon after with a look of realization. "...Oh. It's a bit disturbing that you probably know _everything_ about me..."

Sam smiled, pulling the smaller man in for a quick kiss. "My name is Samuel Winchester, but I prefer only 'Sam' more. I was born in Kansas on the 2nd of may 1983, my parents have died years ago but aside from my big brother Dean I have a bunch of friends that I consider my family, and yeah, these friends are all criminals too. On the paper I'm officially dead, it makes my job and identity easier to cover up. Uh... what else... I'm an absolute dog person but never really got to have one."

Gabriel blushed and silently listened to the man rant. "If the dinner goes well, can we have our second date in a pet store?"

Sam started to laugh at that. "Of all the things you could've said... you're really unbelievable. And god, do I hope the dinner will go well!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave kudos and comments it makes me happy! :) ♥
> 
> the writing prompt:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BRd5Yn-hFcG/?taken-by=writing.prompt.s


End file.
